


between the green and the blue

by YukinaMika



Series: 2020 [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham Academy (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, brief cameo of Maps and Damian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinaMika/pseuds/YukinaMika
Summary: Marinette and Tim study for O.W.Ls.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593016
Kudos: 130





	between the green and the blue

They always said that fifth year was a nightmare of a year. Loads and loads of schoolwork and tests that would decide one's future.

Marinette, while rightfully wary of the upcoming stress, relished the challenge.

Overall, she was a student with good grades and sure, she flailed a bit in Transfiguration and despaired over the theories, but her grades stayed above the average line. And it would continue that way or so help her!

"You are taking this way too seriously," lying face down on her bed and surrounded by scattered books and parchments, Maps groaned. "I know you guys are having O.W.Ls this year but you serious need to calm down before you collapse."

"I won't!" had been her reply as she knocked back that Wiggenweld potion she had brewed earlier that week.

No coffee, no tea - because professor Macpherson saw her once or twice and banned her from consuming too much. And to be honest, she probably was not the worst when it came to caffeine consumption.

Tim was the one knocking back tea like it was water. It was just that he was so careful in his consuming that no one batted an eye at his drinks.

"Coffee is good and all but people think of side effects when they see coffee," Tim had answered when they met up for their weekly study date with a thermos of tea in his robe. "They are going to fuss after you if they see you drinking what they think is too much coffee."

"I don't even go overbroad the daily caffeine intake," she moaned, almost giving to the desire to bang her head against the nearest flat surface. "That's only my third cup! I would have stopped at the fourth!"

The awkwardly sounded cooing had only made her blush and she had nearly melt into a puddle of Marinette liquid under the comforting pats.

"I can share my tea with you," Tim had offered, all business-like and mature and oh, did her heart flutter. "If anyone asks, my tea is so diluted that they probably won't believe there's any caffeine in it."

"But then you won't have enough tea."

"Eh, I'll survive," shrugging, he had gone ahead and poured her a cup from his thermos despite the fact that they were in the library. "If worse comes to worst, we'll brew Wiggenweld potions. Don't worry, I got the ingredients."

In another world where they did not possess magic, the ultimate sign of love was the sharing of the wifi password. Here, in the world where O.W.Ls were on their way to screw them over, they promised to brew potions that replenish stamina together.

Hopefully they did not get to that. Things would be bad if they needed to brew potions to keep themselves awake.

And really, Marinette should stop jinxing herself. She had told Tim that it would be fine and they would not need to brew Wiggenweld potions but here they were, stirring their cauldrons in the room Tim shared with two other boys who had disappeared for the afternoon.

"I swear, this potion is just some kind of chameleons!" Tim had muttered when the potion changed color for the seventh time. "I can brew it but heck, no, I hate brewing it."

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about chameleons," Marinette shivered at the not-so-fond and downright terrible memories of a liar, a vial of polyjuice and a chameleon. "It brings back bad memories."

Tim might be awkward in the face of feelings but inattentive, he was not.

He pulled her into a hug the moment they were sufficiently far away from the brewing cauldrons. His hold was awkward, like he was not used to hugging but he persisted as the stubborn thing that he was.

"Hey, hey, it's ok," he murmured into her hair, pressing a soft kiss on the crown of her head. "If you don't want to talk about that, it's fine. Still sorry for reminding you of the bad things."

Neither of them were experts when it came to romance but compromise was what continued their relationship. Their pace was slow - slower than some other’s; not that they minded - but it was undeniable that they had come far.

“Give me a few minutes,” she mumbled, snuggling into the hug. “I’m in need of recharging.”

Tim snorted goodnaturedly and continued his patting and Marinette just melt into the embrace and the warmth. It was always good to have love thrown at oneself.

But of course, such a lovely moment had to be ruined and ruthlessly murdered!

The growl of someone’s stomach was loud. Ugh, why did her stomach had to-

Wait! That wasn’t hers.

“Tim! Did you eat?!”

Look, she had every reason to sound freak out. Both of them were terrible at taking care of themselves when there was something occupying their mind. Honestly, that was like the shared feature of Ravenclaws.

“I was busy with something,” and that was deflection. A typical move when one knew they were in trouble and wished to avoid it.

Marinette groaned because their potion was still steps away from being done and she could not just drag Tim to the kitchen when it was still brewing. Wiggenweld potion was a difficult brew that loved to change colors.

Ugh! Choices!

Tim smiled like he was winning and she really wanted to wipe that off of his face but it was also really nice and she would give up her spleen to see more of it.

Again, ugh!

“Wait here, please. I’m getting you something to eat,” she declared. “Do you have any preference?”

“Marshmallows, please,” Tim lit up like fireworks and it was so, so cute. She kind of wanted to squish his cheeks.

She reigned herself in and did not squish his cheeks. There would, however, be fawning and cooing over him when she got the marshmallows to him later.

_(Maps and Wayne - Tim’s little brother - were in the kitchen when she reached her destination. There was a bundle of fluff between them that she pretended to not see. Wayne was vicious when it came to animals and she wanted marshmallows, not scars._

_“You are running errands for Drake?” Wayne sounded disgruntled and she had to push down the urge to throw hands with a kid._

_“Don’t be so smug, kid,” she smirked, looking between Maps and Wayne and took satisfaction in the increased displeasure on his face. “You are as whipped as I am.”_

_She left the kitchen with a package of marshmallows and to the sound of Maps’ giggle and Wayne’s aggravated ‘Excuse me?!’.)_

**Author's Note:**

> I once drank boba tea after I had coffee and I would not recommend that. Sure, the caffeine high and the sugar high keep me awake but my heart beat so fast for three days.
> 
> Anyway, I can't seem to begin any new fic right now so I finished this fic that I wrote some time at midnight, I think. R.I.P temporarily, my writing list! ~~I kind of want to call that list 'Hit List' but that's too morbid :D~~
> 
> The usual list (for those who appeared or mentioned in the fic):
> 
>   * Marinette - Ravenclaw, 5th year 
>   * Tim - Ravenclaw, 5th year 
>   * Maps - Ravenclaw, 3rd year 
>   * Damian - Slytherin, 3rd year 
> 

> 
> I want to eat marshmallows too UwU


End file.
